Alva
by radagascar
Summary: Alva is the daughter of Tryggvi, King of light elves, and exchanges her skills for some of Asgard's soldiers, though Odin was very vague about what he had planned for her visit. If only Alva knew what really existed behind the doors of Asgard's palace, and who really needed her help. Post-Thor 2. Awful at summaries, try the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Alfhildr Tryggvidotter was a proud creature. She refused to do anything if it wasn't done her way, which is why her father's latest decree was met with resistance.

"Asgard is in need of healers. You are to travel there and assist where you can."

Alfhildr only stared at her father as if he'd grown several heads, just as a sorcerer had once done to her beloved elk, Egill. The poor thing suffered a nervous breakdown upon seeing its reflection in the water, and fled to the forest, never to return. "Why am I to be sent when I am not the healer that others are?"

"Good grace." His answer was plain and straightforward, just as he always was. Tryggvi was a man of truths, something is daughter had unfortunately inherited.

"And why need the good grace of the gods? They are all but irrelevant in Alfheim."

"Because we are in need of soldiers. The dark elves grow restless, and we have few who can push them back."

"So it is an exchange." Alhildr explained stoically. It was difficult for Tryggvi's advisors to understand what was going through the stubborn girl's head at the moment. She may have only spoken fact, but she had care in what she said. All it took was one slip of tongue before all knew what she was thinking. "Your daughter for warriors."

"Yes." There was no hesitation in Tryggvi's voice. "An unfortunate circumstance, but it is temporary. Until a treaty is reached." The room was silent for only a moment.

"Then you better plan quickly. I expect to be home for Unnr's coronation in a year's time."

Standing before the royal court of Asgard now, she wished she had fought a little harder to remain in Alfheim. An elf was a rare entity in Asgard, and drew quite a lot of attention. Though the eldest of four offspring, Alfhildr was the most petite of the children, which meant she was dwarfed by the gods surrounding her now. Her pale, glittering hair was tied up in an intricate series of braids that wound around her head. Her skin was so light it was nearly translucent, just barely revealing the delicate, periwinkle veins that lay below the surface. Compared to the sturdy gods and goddesses that stood before her, Alfhildr felt vulnerable and weak, two emotions she was not well acquainted with.

"Alfhildr, speaker of truth and logic, daughter of Tryggvi, King of the light elves, speaker of wisdom and veracity." Odin spoke from where he sat at the top of a tall, golden staircase. Alfhildr noticed that most of the furnishings of Asgard were golden, which felt grand, and a little excessive, compared to the white stone and marble of her home. "We welcome you to Asgard."

Alfhildr bowed only her head as those around her clapped for her arrival. "It is with honor and humility that I accept your invitation."

"And it is with gratitude that we accept your presence. We offer a feast as celebration of your coming."

"I accept. Thank you for the consideration." Though she was not a fan of parties, Alfhildr knew it was customary to have one upon the arrival of a guest. She had received many visitors at home, including several gods, and as the eldest child of the King, it was her duty to prepare the festivities. She briefly wondered who planned the banquets in Asgard, since Odin's eldest, Thor, had traveled to Midgard to fight for the humans, and his second son, Loki, had died at the hands of a dark elf. Even his wife had suffered the same fate at the hands of Malekith. It was a wonder the King still had the energy to sit on his throne and command rule over his people.

The meeting ended with all bowing on one knee to the Allfather, who stood and left the throne room. As the room settled down again, Alfhildr was approached by several women in dark grey robes who led her to her staying quarters, which were within the palace and overlooked the bifröst.

When she was left alone, Alfhildr unraveled the threads that held her hair in place, letting the braids fall down her back before she patiently undid each one. The headache that had begun to form slowly faded away with each tug of her hair, the pressure all but gone as she ran a hand through her now wavy locks.

Knowing the feast would be in only an hour, she skipped washing her hair, knowing it would take nearly two hours for her waist length hair to dry, and instead pinned up the front and tied a black ribbon down the cascade of hair that fell down her back, holding her hair in place. Reaching her packed belongings, Alfhildr managed to pull a floor length dress out of one of the bags on the first try, laying it out across the bed. The gown was a deep, midnight blue silk faille that draped beautifully across her shoulders and flowed softly over her hips before just barely flaring at the floor. After several more dips into the bag, she found her black, crystal necklace that sat at the base of her throat and wound like vines around her neck, as well as a pair of black, heeled shoes. With a knock on the door, and a pinch on both cheeks to bring color to her face, Alfhildr left her room and followed a handmaiden to the dining hall, where she was the last to arrive.

Odin welcomed her as she walked through the doors, alerting his guests to her presence. Her appearance was met with applause and she took her seat near the head of the table, where she was wedged between Nanna, goddess of peace, and Forseti, god of justice. Alfhildr assumed the seating was intentional, seeing as she had met both Nanna and Forseti when they came to Alfheim for an interworld case regarding a thief of an artifact.

Both gods greeted her with warmth, though she hadn't seen them in what felt like a lifetime.

"Why, you were only a lass when we last visited. You were the only child of Tryggvi and Ragna, Alfhildr." Forseti reminisced. He had been quite fond of the light elves direct nature and had a difficult time leaving so quickly after the matter was resolved.

"It _was_ many a year ago." Alfhildr agreed with Forseti. "And please call on me as Alva, for the energy spent speaking Alfhildr is far better spent elsewhere." She took a small drink of the mead sitting in front of her, needing two hands to hold the larger than life goblet. The liquid was sweet and warm, and much stronger than that of Alfheim's drinks. Alva was careful to pace herself.

"And what of Stigr?" Nanna asked, attempting to appear simply inquisitive of an old friend, though Alva knew better. Nanna was loyal to her husband, Baldr, only in name. Stigr was a light elf who lived outside the walls of the kingdom and had peaked the goddess's interest when he appeared in front of her in nothing more than a pair of breeches and a fur cloak, his long hair blowing dramatically in the wind.

"He is well." Alva answered. "Though I see little of him as he dwells on the forest's edge."

"That's right. He does." Nanna's eyes seemed to gloss over at the thought. She likely had many a memory of that house in the trees.

The meal passed with relative ease, much to the relief of Alva. It was her first time away from home and she wanted nothing more than for the experience to go smoothly. When the feast had ended, the guests split off on their own ways, more than several of them planning to continue the party in a different location. As Odin stood, the rest of the long table followed suit in respect.

"Lend me your ear for a moment's time?" The Allfather asked Alva, who agreed silently and followed Odin out to the garden just outside the doors. "You know that I have asked your father for a healer?"

"Yes." Alva replied, her tone even. She had wondered why Odin would seek healers outside of those of Asgard, and she was curious to see if he would explain.

"And you are prepared to work?"

Alva felt as though she was being quizzed. It seemed Odin only spoke in questions. "I am." She left out that she was not the best healer, but it wasn't a lie.

"Then I would like to see your work." His voice was deep and gravelly. "If you permit, I shall have you work with Eir beginning tomorrow."

"I accept." Alva looked at the Allfather closely. Eir was a healer and one of Frigga's handmaidens. She had likely been there trying to save Frigga when she died.

"Then you shall report to her in the morn. She no longer lives in the palace, but in town. I will have someone escort you there." He turned and began to walk away.

"Your grace?" Alva spoke, watching as Odin stopped but didn't turn. "I offer my condolences. I cannot fathom what you are experiencing after losing two loved ones, but I imagine it is an unfortunate feeling."

With a quiet grunt, Odin barely nodded before continuing to walk, leaving Alva in the garden as he returned to the palace. Alva's heart truly felt for Odin. There had been a time where she had been quite infatuated with a soldier in Alfheim. Though they never married, Alva felt quite deeply for him, and when he went to fight a battle in Svartalheim and never returned, Alva had been crushed. Even remembering the love lost, she became quite somber.

Alva walked into the palace and returned to her room, changing out of the gown and into a pale yellow silk chemise that fell just past her knees. She put her jewelry with the dress and tied her hair into a single braid. Leaving the drapes to the balcony open so the sunlight would wake her, Alva climbed into the bed and tried to imagine what everyone in Alfheim was doing now. Her sisters, Asta and Bothildr, were likely braiding each other's hair, tittering over the chamber boys. Her only brother, Aghi, was presumably discussing Alfheim's defenses with Tryggvi, while her mother, Ragna, was tending to her garden like she did every night before she turned to sleep. All while Alva laid in a bed not her own in a world foreign to her. She had hoped to learn more of Asgard in the following days, but Odin had planned her visit starting on her first full day. But maybe that was for the best. Maybe beginning early meant she could leave early as well. One could only hope.

* * *

Alva woke when the light began to filter into her room, well rested and ready for whatever Odin had planned for her. Knowing she woke while others still slept, Alva walked into the bathroom and drew herself a bath, sinking into the golden tub of warm water. She relaxed, letting the heat soothe her muscles from a strained night's sleep. After a bit of indulgence spent soaking, Alva washed her hair and climbed out of the tub, drying herself off. She combed out her thick mane and dried it a bit with a towel before turning to her belongings and pulling a simple, ankle length, linen dress on. She buttoned up the front of the fitted, grey tunic, shifting the long sleeves so they lay correctly. She fingered the silver stitching on the hem of her sleeve a moment, reminding herself that her family at home bore the same design on their own day wear. At least she had some semblance of home while she was away.

Alva distracted herself by sliding on a pair of short, flat, black boots before heading out to the balcony, where she took a seat, basking in the sunlight. When her hair was dry, she returned to her room to plait the long strands back until they formed a detailed design before falling into a single braid. There was a single knock at the doors and Alva opened one and was met with a guard who stood straight.

"Lady Alfhildr, I am to escort you to Lady Eir's place of work."

"Right." Alva responded. "Thank you." She exited her room and shut the door behind her, following the guard out through the palace and into the town, which was just beginning to wake. Vendors began to open their stands and the smell of breakfast wafted through the air. Alva looked around her curiously as she followed the guard, taking in her surroundings. The capital town was quite rich in color, just as the palace was, and Alva could imagine the people in full swing, the streets filled with passersby.

The guard stopped outside a humble house, quite plain compared to some of the other buildings. It was two stories high and had a simple brown exterior, a small sign hung on the wall next to the door that read "Healer."

"I leave you here." The guard spoke to Alva. "Should you need aid in returning to the palace?"

"No. That's quite alright, I can find my way. Thank you." With Alva's words, the guard saluted and turned around, walking back through the town. Alva looked at the door in front of her and hesitantly knocked once. Had Eir been told she was going to be hosting a new girl? Was she expecting Alva?

An older woman with rich, chestnut hair and matching eyes opened the door. She smiled politely when she met Alva's eyes. "I take it you are Alfhildr."

"Please call on me as Alva." Alva answered, mirroring the woman's expression. "And I may call you?"

"Eir." So this was Eir and she was expecting Alva. "Come in. I am planning to open quite soon and we need to prepare you."

Alva followed Eir through the front door, taking in her surroundings. To her right, there were two doors and a sitting area with several chairs. To the left, there was an open door that led to a set of stairs, presumably to reach the living quarters on the second floor. Eir shut the door to the left and showed Alva what was behind the two doors on the right.

"I can only see one person at a time." She opened the first door, which led to a room she used to see her patients. The second room contained equipment that helped her to see what she could not. "I spend every other day traveling to heal those who cannot come to me."

"May I ask a question? It is not of this subject." Alva tentatively asked the woman before her, who bore little expression. She sensed Eir was a woman of few words and fewer sentiments.

"If it is not lengthy. We have work."

"I understand."Alva licked her lips, a practice common to her when she knew her honesty bordered on impudence. "Why do you work here? I have heard that you once served the Lady Frigga. How has your position shifted so drastically?"

As Alva had imagined, Eir stared at her blankly, though she did answer. "After the Lady's death, the handmaidens and I waited to hear of what would happen. To us, and to the city. The Allfather was grieving the losses of his men and his wife, which left us in a state of limbo. Until he appeared in front of us one day to announce that without a Lady to wait on, we should find our ways, whatever they may be. Some of us found work with other members of the royal court, but I found solace in healing, though my patrons are quite common these days."

Alva wondered if she saw Eir's eyes just barely gloss over with woeful memories of her last day with Frigga, but the moment was fleeting.

"Does that answer your question?" Eir looked at Alva, who nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for answering."

"Then I will prepare you for work now."

The next several hours were spent learning the technology used by the Asgardians. Alva was used to the simple machinery of Alfheim, since the light elves rarely used equipment and relied on what magic they had, though it varied from person to person. Alva was one of the unlucky ones that received nearly no extraordinary powers.

It was in the early afternoon that Eir told Alva that she was done for the day and to head back to the palace, reminding her to return at the same time tomorrow. Alva nodded in agreement and left the small space, taking her time on the way back to the palace. She stopped at a vendor to buy something to eat, since she had not eaten since the previous night, and took in her surroundings calmly, an action quite contrary to that of the high energy of the market.

After finishing her bread and cheese, Alva returned to the palace, hoping her time in Asgard would mirror her first full day, though she imagined whatever Odin had to tell her would mean her stay would change drastically.

* * *

**Hi all. Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story,** **Alva****. **

**This is the first story I've ever posted online so, please tell me if there's anything I'm doing incorrectly/could do better. Feel free to also tell me anything you'd like, even if it's not criticism. The main reason I am writing this story is to hear what others think of it. **

**Your reviews will also inspire me to write faster, since I know people want to read it.**

**I'll try to update on a consistent schedule, though I will warn you all that I'm a student, so my writing will depend on my work load. **

**Thanks again for giving this story a chance. If I can convey what's in my head, I think it'll be fun to read.**

**Rad**

**P.S. This story is post-Thor 2. As of now, the Avengers 2 is still not out, but if I had to guess, it won't affect this story's plot anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alva had spent one week shadowing Eir when a change finally occurred. The ruler of Muspelheim had started a fuss about the treaty he held with Asgard, and Odin had to send men to mitigate the situation. Inevitably, many of the men returned injured, most of them bearing the burns only a fire giant could give.

In support of the fleet, Odin had asked Eir to come back to lead a team of healers in order to save as many of his men from death and disfiguration as she could. By extension, Alva had to help, learning the ways of war.

When Alva was freed from her duties by another healer, Odin approached her and led her to the throne room.

"What do you know of war?" The Allfather asked the young light elf, looking at her carefully.

"I must confess, I know little." Alva answered. "We light elves rarely fight, and when we do, we often ask for the aid of those stronger than us." She referenced the trade her father and Odin had recently made. Her life for the lives of an army.

"But you would consider it in a logical manner?" Odin pressed. "Would you know how to approach a situation such as this? In which the enemy seems to have the upper hand in terms of destruction?"

Alva cocked her head and eyed the Allfather curiously. "Forgive me, for it is not my place, but what need do you have to ask me such a question? You are the Allfather. You know this game far better than I."

He was silent a moment. "I am very tired." He spoke quietly. "With such drastic changes in my life, I find myself needing more guidance than I would care to admit to. I ask your opinion as you are known by your people for your logic. I would like to know what an outsider thinks of such a predicament."

It was Alva's turn to remain quiet. She had not expected such a response, especially from a man of such power.

"If you do not know, I do not expect an answer. It was wrong of me to put you in such a position." He ran a wrinkled hand over his face.

"I would not fight." Alva began, speaking slowly. "As has been demonstrated, brute strength has not won back the control. I would take another approach. Send my best speaker to see if his ways work. Perhaps force is not the best solution to this problem."

"With fire giants?" Odin retorted. "Creatures of war and little else?"

"If one method does not produce the required results, it is foolish to attempt the same technique again in hopes of reaching a different conclusion." Alva stared at the Allfather stoically, waiting for a response. Her father had asked for her counseling only several times, and she was uncertain how such an opinion would be received by a man of physical power, not that of mental like her father.

"I understand." Odin spoke quietly. "Do you think one is enough?"

"No." Her answer was short, shocking Odin. "As you described, Surt and his army are creatures of war. It would be unwise to send your smartest to his land in hopes of a reasonable result. No. You would need to send your men with your peacemakers in the case that Surt does not comply. I suggest Forseti and Var. Both understand the concept of peace, and Var is known even in Alfheim for her ability to create contract with anyone. If they fail, however, you do not want your best to be at the fate of his hands."

"And I do not send Nanna?"

"No. If you send Forseti, do not send Nanna. She is his mother and should a problem arise, Nanna will risk her life for Forseti's. You will lose two gods when it is unnecessary."

"Your suggestion surprises me. I would not have expected such a reply. Potential war? Voiced by a light elf?"

"I am logical, not peaceful." Alva stated. "Not all think as I do, and I must anticipate those reactions." She watched Odin as he was deep in thought, wondering what his solution would be.

He nodded once. "Thank you for your proposition. I will consider my alternatives and make plans. You may return to Eir's side."

Alva placed her hand over her heart, bowing her head before leaving. She returned to Eir's aid, where she did basic things to help like bandage superficial wounds and feed the wounded something for the pain.

In the following few days, Alva treated the men who had returned from Muspelheim and upon the third day, she saw what appeared to be Forseti and Var leaving with a small group of men. She smiled to herself, knowing that if all went as planned, this silly battle would be over soon and she would no longer need to treat so many men.

Before the end of the day, Forseti and Var returned, unscathed, and had reached an agreement with Surt. Upon hearing the news, the town rejoiced and celebrated into the night. music flowing through the streets. Alva could hear the festivities from her room and decided to venture into the marketplace, trading her bloodied dress for a burgundy tunic with slits up both sides that reached her hips. She pulled on a pair of tight black breeches and black boots, braiding her hair into a single braid she placed over her shoulder so it fell down the front of her chest. She took out a black scarf and wrapped it over her hair and around her shoulders, covering her just barely pointed ears in hopes of drawing the smallest amount of attention as possible.

Alva left her room and took the path she knew into the town, absorbing the spirit of the city. Small, incandescent lights lined the street, giving a warm glow to the environment. There were people playing instruments and singing along, drunken men and women dancing sloppily to the sounds. Alva stopped to look at a stall selling trinkets, considering buying gifts for her family.

"Alva?"

Alva turned at the sound of her name, seeing a handsome, blonde man approaching her.

"I thought that was you." He smiled, waving to one of his mates before approach Alva. "I imagine no one else in Asgard has hair that glitters like the stars in the sky." He gazed up into the dark sky and looked back at Alva, expecting her to swoon.

Instead, Alva tucked her braid into the folds of her scarf. "I apologize, for I am at fault, but how do you know my name?"

The man placed a hand to his chest as though wounded. "After the time we spent together, I had hoped you would remember me. I am Fandral. You treated me after my return from Muspelheim." He gestured to a small laceration on his cheek that was healing nicely. Looking at the cut, Alva began to remember her first interaction with the man named Fandral. She had only applied a salve and bandages to his wounds and he spent the whole time sneaking glances at her and complimenting her gentle touch.

"Right." She spoke. "I apologize. I treated so many, my time with you slipped my mind." Alva realized Fandral was part of the warriors three, a group of soldiers who were well known for their talent in fighting. She attempted to compliment the man, knowing his pride was strong.

"But you do remember me." He smirked suavely. "Just as I remember you." Like others Alva had come across, Fandral made suggestions based solely on her appearance, seeing as she had spoken no more than several sentences to the man. By most standards, Alva was quite beautiful, with her petite features and light grey eyes that twinkled much like her hair, but coming from a world where everyone was honest, Alva had learned when a man was genuinely interested in her, as opposed to simply being attracted to her physical appearance.

When she did not respond, Fandral continued. "I believe I owe my lady a drink, as I owe her my life."

"I do not deserve the honor such a title demands." Alva replied. "I only treated what I could. Your life was your own to save." She neglected to mention that his wounds were superficial, much like his current intentions.

"You would not turn down a wounded man, would you? Tis only a drink."

Alva hesitated. She had wanted to further explore, but knowing Fandral was a man close to the Allfather, she hardly wanted to appear rude. "Alright. But only one."

Fandral smiled dashingly and offered her his elbow, which Alva took, somewhat graciously, as walking on the arm of such a man provided her ample room to walk among the crowds. He led her to a decently large shop that was bustling with business. Fandral sat Alva at a small table and told her to wait as he fetched the drinks.

The room was warm from all the moving bodies, and Alva removed the scarf covering her head, draping it down over her shoulders. She immediately received several curious stares, most of which found new focal points when Fandral took the seat next to her.

"You catch quite the eyes." Fandral commented. "I imagine you are used to such occurrences."

"I fear the eyes of Asgardians wander much more than those of light elves." As her eyes met several glances, Alva considered covering her hair again. She took a drink from her cup. "Am I that prominent?"

"We are a boorish group, I will give you that." Fandral laughed lightly. "But you are quite an enigma." He looked at her closely, meeting her inquisitive gaze. "Silent to her peers. Rarely seen traveling anywhere but to and fro Lady Eir's business. An elf." He finished shortly.

"And you are wary of elves." Alva put the pieces together, realizing now that most of the looks she received were likely not because she was an outlandish stranger, but because she was a stranger that was closely related to the species that attacked Asgard quite recently.

"It is the nature of our fears." Fandral admitted. "But we know better. We only fear that you possess what they did."

"Then you have little to fear." Alva clarified, wondering when she should stop her tongue. "I desire no power, nor I do not possess the abilities to exert such methods."

"And therein lies the enigma." Fandral gave Alva a reassuring smile. "Such a conundrum."

As the moments grew silent, Alva took to her drink again, wondering if her obligation was over when her cup was empty.

"Ah." Fandral spoke, looking away from Alva for a moment. "Would you like to meet my companions?" Before Alva could answer, Fandral waved to two men and a woman Alva recognized from the royal court.

"Is this where you have been?" The woman asked. She was quite striking, with dark hair and warm, hazel eyes, though they were razor sharp with contempt. "Seducing another woman?"

"Come now," Fandral grinned. "If I were trying to woo the Lady Alva, my methods would vary greatly from sharing a drink."

There was a palpable tension between the four friends, and Alva finished the rest of her drink, standing quickly.

"I must make my exit." She spoke to the group, who shifted their attention to her. "It is quite late, and I am to meet with Lady Eir in the morn."

"I regret that our meeting was so short." Fandral spoke as he stood, looming over Alva. "Though our conversation was...refreshing." He offered Alva a simper, which was met with no reaction from Alva.

"Then I take my leave." She turned to the newcomers. "Though it was short, it was an honor." Alva dipped her head and lifted the scarf back over her hair before she left the table, squeezing her way through the crowds. The spirits at the bar had made Alva tired, so her trip returning to the palace was slow, and for the most part, quite solitary, though there were several occasions Alva wondered if she was being followed. She wrote off the worry, as the streets were still quite crowded, and headed straight for her room when she entered the palace.

When Alva rounded the last corner to the hallway housing her room, she noticed a figure standing in front of her doors. As she drew closer, Alva grew more and more befuddled. Standing in front of her room was Odin.

He made eye contact with Alva and approached her as she slowed. "Lady Alva." He gave a nod of his head, which Alva returned with a deeper nod.

"Allfather?" She could not hide the confusion in her voice. "May I ask why you are in front of my bedroom?"

"Yes." He smiled apologetically. "I wonder if I may postpone your return to your chambers and call upon your help once more."

"I must admit I am quite surprised, but yes. I am here for you to call upon as needed." Alva offered her services and Odin nodded.

"Thank you. Follow me." He walked several steps in front of Alva as they coursed through the palace, approaching a wing of the palace Alva had not ventured to. Odin stopped at a set of grandiose doors and slid a key into the lock, pushing one door open. "Please." He offered the doorway to Alva and she entered the room, her mind growing quite baffled as Odin shut the door behind them.

Alva heard the door lock again and she froze much like stone, trying to imagine any feasible reason she was currently standing in the Allfather's chambers. When she could not think of any, she feared her visit to Asgard was not what she had originally imagined. She heard Odin shuffle behind her, coming into her field of vision. Fear coursed through her body when she saw him remove his cape, tossing it with little regard over a chair.

"I need your promise that what occurs in this space remains private." He removed his bracers and set them down, not yet looking at Alva.

"W-what is to occur in this space?" Alva did her best to sound strong. She respected her father's wishes, but she drew the line at harlotry.

"Give me your word." He spoke sharply, glancing in her direction angrily. "I trust you, but if one word escapes this room, I will not hesitate to end your life."

The breath rushed from her chest. "I give you my word." She spoke quietly.

"Then come with me." He walked deeper into the room, waiting until Alva was only two steps behind him before approaching a large bookcase. Alva watched analytically as he shifted the bookshelf to one side with a single hand, approaching the wall before whispering quietly. When he finished speaking, there was a quick sound of rock cracking.

"You know my terms." He stated calmly before giving the wall a swift push. The tan wall buckled and fell inward and out of the way, revealing a doorway. Odin turned to Alva. "I will follow you."

Most of the fear from earlier had dissipated, and Alva was curious, so she glanced at the Allfather before nodding and walking through the doorway. The hall was dark, but there was a light coming from the other end, so Alva walked slowly, reaching the end of the hall, which opened into a small room with no windows. There was a rectangular slab in the center of the room with someone laying on it. As Alva approached the table, her blood ran cold.

Laying comatose on the board was a man who looked so much like Odin that Alva questioned her sight. She looked behind her to confirm that Odin had followed her, receiving quite the shock when the man who was standing behind her was not the Allfather.

Standing in the doorway to the small room was Loki, Prince of Asgard, and supposedly dead son of Odin.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks; I had a few midterms to study for. For those who don't have accounts and can't get alerts, I'm hoping to keep updating at least once every 2-3 weeks.**

**Again, please review! I want to hear what you think and it motivates me to write quicker.**

**Rad**


	3. Chapter 3

Alva wasn't certain what surprised her the most. Was it the Allfather, laying in nothing more than plain robes upon a stone table? Was is that the man she had believed to the the Allfather was actually Loki, trickster and God of mischief? Or was it that the man parading around as Odin was still alive, despite his formally announced death?

"I understand what this situation appears to be." The man who appeared to be Loki spoke.

Alva wondered if it really was the prince standing before her, or yet another illusion. She had met both of Odin's sons nearly a century ago, and she had a somewhat difficult time recalling the second born prince's face. The dark hair looked right, and this man's pale features were slender, just as the prince's were, but his eyes were different. Yes, they were both of an icy blue, but Alva remembered the God of mischief had a playful gleam in his eyes that spoke even when he was silent. This man's eyes were quite somber. They changed the composition of his face.

"Do you?" Alva asked, on defense. Never had she been put in such a position of deception. "I am uncertain what even I would view this...imbroglio to be. How are you to understand my interpretation?"

"At the very least, your knowledge of the Allfather has shifted." He did not move from his place in the doorway, likely in attempt to mitigate any reaction that may come.

"Has it?" Alva stood strong. "Do I even know that this is the Allfather?" She gestured to the senseless body. "Is this not another illusion?"

"It is not. It is the unfortunate predicament we find ourselves in."

"Predicament?" Alva raised her eyebrows. "This is only a predicament?"

"May we speak?" He asked in a soft voice. "I understand your wary, but I find that there are very little with whom I may perorate honestly."

"I sense I do not have any choice." Alva was bitter. Though she knew not all spoke genuinely, her reaction was often poor when discovering the truth, especially when the lie was truly deceitful.

"You do not." He answered strongly. "Come."

Alva followed the man who appeared to be Loki out of the small room. When they reentered Odin's chambers, he closed the bookcase over the open door.

"Please sit."

Alva took a seat in the plush, golden chair as the impostor sat across from her. Both were silent before Alva spoke. "If I ask you to speak honestly, will it be so?"

He hesitated. "It is not in my nature, but I will try."

"Who are you?" The simplest of questions seemed a good place to start.

"I am Loki." He spoke slowly, as though he needed to reveal his answers carefully. Perhaps he did, given the current circumstances.

"Son of Odin, God of mischief?" Alva asked, more for herself than for an actual answer.

"As there are no others by that name, yes." He nodded.

"And your death?" Alva was more curious than anything regarding his supposed death. When the news traveled to Alfheim, Tryggvi had sent a marble statue and a plethora of flowers to Odin as condolences. To know now that artists spent day and night carving a beautifully intricate statue of a fox, a symbol of sorrow in Alfheim, when in fact, he was living felt like a slap to her father.

"I did not die." He shifted his focus from Alva to somewhere else in the room. "I was fighting in a loosely formed arrangement alongside Thor, and I saw an opportunity: fake my death and plot a return to control." He refolded his hands in his lap. "I did not expect Odin's reaction when he learned of my death. I suppose in hindsight, I should have known that after...Frigga's passing, he would have been quite sensitive to another change."

"His reaction being?" Alva prompted, wondering what could have occurred.

Loki was apprehensive. "He...regressed into the state he lays in now. As if the news was too much to bear." He scowled, readjusting his hands again before sitting back and looking Alva in the eye. "Which is why I took his form and his place. No one in Asgard knows of his state or my existence, and I would like to bring him back. Which is why I called upon your father."

Alva was silent a moment, processing what Loki said. Was this why she was in Asgard? To heal a soporose man - no - to heal a soporose god? The idea was overwhelming.

"What am I to know of this?" Alva asked Loki, searching for an answer. "I am nothing more than an elf. I cannot heal what cannot be healed."

"I believe he can be." Loki quipped. "Asgardians can fall into several states of unconsciousness, most often from consternation."

"Then why call on outside help? Any of your healers could revive the Allfather. I will ask Eir in the morn-"

"You will do no such thing." His voice was sharp. He shot up from the chair, standing over Alva intimidatingly. "To them, my existence is worse than death. My behavior has caused such quarrel and mayhem that it is better that I be bereft of life."

Alva stared at the man before her incredulously. While the elves knew many names, they knew little behind them. To Alva, Loki was no more than a deceased, black sheep of a prince, though she knew not why. She tried to contemplate what he could have done that others would want such ill upon him, but she could not reach a conclusive explanation.

"Why?" She asked plainly, unable to mask her confusion.

Loki looked at her as though she was delirious. "I have explained why, what is the conundrum?"

"Why do they wish you dead?" She was careful as she spoke, recognizing that the prince was getting quite agitated. If not for her unbridled curiosity, Alva would have let Loki have the moment.

"I did things." He stated cryptically. "My actions were poor, but were done with the intention of power. Power I will never have if I am found out." He looked back at Alva. "Power only the Allfather can give me. Can you help?"

Alva couldn't imagine she had much say in the matter. Now that she knew where the Allfather actually was, she was no longer a guest of Asgard, and her loyalty lay with the man threatening her life.

"I know nothing of Asgardian anatomy." She prefaced as she stood. "Nor do I even entertain the notion that I heal as others do."

"I have books." He retorted. "And what you learn from Eir should help."

"Then I will work as I can." Alva answered. She watched as a minute bit of relief spread across Loki's face.

"If you swear your lips will not move, you may return to your chambers." He waved a tired hand at the door.

Alva bowed her head. "Thank you." She turned to leave, almost to the door when she licked her lips, hesitating to even bring up such a subject with such a temperamental person. "You know the unfortunate nature of my bloodline is that I only speak that which is true?" She looked back at Loki, who was sitting with his back to her.

"I do." He answered. "But your father has assured me that you often speak in tongues in order to evade fact."

"Such a concept is questionable." She responded. "Just as my hair may be onyx, or it may be ivory, its true nature may be debated among some."

"Then I trust you with this secret." Though she could not see his face, Alva could hear the humor in his voice. "You should return to your room now."

"I will. Thank you." With that, Alva turned again and exited the chambers, hearing the door click into a locked position when she closed the door behind her.

She tiredly returned to her room, her mind dull from the late hours as she changed into her sleeping gown, leaving her hair free as she crawled into her bed, sleep finding her quickly.

* * *

Alva awoke to a knock on her door. She blindly climbed out of bed and approached the door, opening it only enough to look out at the handmaiden who had knocked.

"My lady." She curtsied at Alva. "I am to inform you that your presence is required at this morning's breakfast."

Alva furrowed her brow a moment. "I work with Eir-"

"Your duties have been shifted one hour later each morn." The woman explained. "The meal will begin in half of one hour." She turned to leave when Alva stopped her.

"Who is in attendance?" She asked, the previous night's memories coming back to her. Was she to dine every morning with Odin's double? Fate could not be that cruel.

"The offer is extended to the members of the royal court. Whether each member appears is a matter of their choice. If that will be all." The woman curtsied and scurried off, leaving Alva alone. She was relieved to learn that this was not an intimate meeting of only two, knowing now who sat in the Allfather's chair. While he had not presented himself as a tyrant, Alva knew that whatever Loki had done had caused great upset among the people of Asgard. His outward appearance of frustration and anger were only small indicators of what he was possible of. Alva hoped she could heal the true Allfather quickly and return to her home.

With so little time to prepare herself, Alva brushed out her knotted hair and put it back into a low bun, wiping her face clean with some water. She slid into a lavender, linen dress that just brushed her feet. With only minutes to spare, Alva slid into a pair of shoes and left her room, carefully entering the dining hall. She was glad to see that the room was quite full of mingling people, and when her presence was noticed, she was ushered to the table of highest honor and brought a plate of fruit and cheeses immediately.

"Lady Alva, what an unexpected gift to see you here." Fandral approached the table, taking the seat across from Alva. His mates soon joined him and were given food and drink.

"I suspect you are only flattering me." Alva responded, cautious of the group. Only the previous night, she had witnessed some disagreement at Fandral's antics on the part of the woman who took the seat next to Alva.

"Well it is quite easy to flatter such a subject." His smile was coquettish.

"She is trying to save your dignity." The dark haired woman warned Fandral. "But you are quite too blind to notice her attempts at rebuttal."

Fandral looked pointedly at the woman. "You are all too blunt, Sif. Some prefer a softer woman."

"You are quite honest for an Asgardian." Alva spoke to Sif, somewhat appreciative that Fandral would likely shift his attentions after her comments.

"After centuries with this lothario, I grow tired of his tricks." A smile tugged at her lips as she looked at Fandral. "And someone needed to tell him that your interests lay not with him."

"And it gives me such sadness." Fandral dramatically placed a hand over his heart. "The cruel Lady Alva both heals and causes wounds." There was some laughter from the table and Alva relaxed, realizing the group was not only formed of turmoil.

"If it is any consolation, your advances were nothing short of graceful." Alva quipped. "And the affections of an elf are quite difficult to procure. Our hearts do not sway easily."

"Then I shall only try harder." He continued, earning a sigh from Sif.

"Men." She simply stated before eating her breakfast.

Alva ate quietly with the group, taking a long drink before looking up from her place to find a set of eyes on her. In the form of Odin, Loki raised an eyebrow at Alva. Knowing that her presence was required at the meal for a reason, she excused herself from the group of warriors and left the room through the set of doors that led to the gardens. She had made it to the roses when she heard the voice behind her.

"I spoke to Eir about your schedule. You will work with her until midday, when you will come back to the palace and work for me."

"Where am I to report to?" Alva inspected a rose with a pale pink center that faded to yellow. Knowing now that the inhabitant of Odin's body was not Odin, she had a strenuous time looking at the Allfather's form.

"I presume you need to read up first?"

"Most likely, yes."

"Then go to the library. I will pull the books you should need and leave them for you."

"Alright. If that is it, I will take my leave." She bowed her head before leaving the garden, walking through the village to Eir's home.

Eir gave Alva the same polite smile she had given her since the first day they met. "You will depart early from now on."

"Yes, I heard." She responded. "I suppose my need has decreased."

"Your work here is useful." Eir spoke as she rearranged the shelves. "Though I suspect your time will be spent elsewhere. The Allfather rarely wastes his own time if it is not something he feels strongly about."

Alva stared at Eir curiously. "I fear I have misunderstood your statement. The Allfather came here? To inquire about my time?"

"Yes." Eir said. "Early this morn. Quite an occurrence to see the Allfather at my door. Set this on the table." Eir handed Alva a bottle and Alva complied, giving little thought to Loki's actions as the patients filed in, though she wondered what was in store for her afternoons.

* * *

**This chapter's a bit slow, but it's kind of a necessary filler, so hopefully you all don't mind too much.**

**Again, I cannot stress enough how much reviews mean to me. I see the list of people who add me as a favorite or alert, and how many others just read the chapter, yet don't give me any feedback, and while I appreciate that you like the story enough to continue reading, I'd love if you could comment to let me know what you think, even if it's a simple as saying you like it, or even if you hate it.**

**Rad**


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks following her discovery of the Allfather, Alva felt confident that she knew what books could teach her. When she told Loki the news, he looked at her gravely.

"Have you?" He asked warily. "Have you truly learned all you can? If I were to slit my arm now, what would you do?"

"Wipe away the blood." Alva answered. "With your state of healing, you do not need much else."

"And if someone were to stab me in the heart?"

"I imagine some bit of surgery would be required." She quipped. "But the Allfather suffers from no physical wound. My knowledge of lacerations would do no good under these circumstances."

"Very well." Loki responded. "Then I expect you to report to the Allfather's chambers instead of the library. You will arrive after dinner. I will be watching you. Closely." He emphasized the last word as though Alva intended to end Odin's life.

"And what will others think?" She inquired. "My presence at the Allfather's door? I imagine the appearance will not wear well on either of our reputations."

"I will conjure up a projection." Loki spoke with a wave of his hand. "It is nothing I have not done before."

"My magic is very little." Alva broached the subject tentatively. "And my will grows weak in the moonlit hours."

"I hope for your sake, it doesn't." He snapped. "My presence is necessary in the daytime. Even if I were to slip away, others would wonder where I have gone and where they should look to find me. And you may believe your power weak, but compared to most Asgardians, your competence in the night is stronger than ours no matter the hour."

"Other than you." Alva retorted. "I cannot create projections, no matter how hard I try." Magic was a sore subject of Avla's. Her mother had been born with quite the touch, and her sisters bore the same abilities. The women of Alva's kin could work their skills as they pleased. All the women except Alva, of course. She was more like the men in her family who were seen as logical, yet quite stubborn. While Alva had learned to accept her bullheadedness as a form of tenacity, she felt no joy in knowing that she was unlike the women who were so graciously looked upon.

"I spent my days studying." Loki responded. "Most here are too absorbed in their own beings to even open a book. And from what I have heard, a light elf is capable of healing through touch. Your presence alone should give you advantage."

Though it felt troublesome, Alva looked into Odin's eyes. "When will I report?"

"Tomorrow night." Loki responded. "It is so late now, but I would like to begin quickly."

"As would I." Alva agreed. It had been nearly one month since she left home and she was beginning to miss the ever present chatter that flowed through her home.

"Then I leave you." Loki turned and left Alva, who decided to stay in the garden. She had become quite accustomed to the flowers which reminded her of her mother. There was one in particular that was small and white, though in morning dew, its petals became clear. There was something about the durable yet fragile appearance of the flower that reminded Alva of her mother, who was a mild mannered, delicate woman until provoked.

As dinner was still at least an hour away, Alva spent her time walking through the quiet garden, stopping every once in a while to take in a particularly striking blossom. She walked through the vines into an area that housed a plethora of fountains and statues, looking inquisitively at the variety of sculptures, the majority of which were golden and oversized. She rounded a corner to a smaller portion of the garden whose stone walls were high and the sky covered by the branches of a flowering vine that spread its leaves over the entirety of the space. In the late day, filtered sunlight, Alva examined the space, wondering what it was meant to be. The space was no larger than a bedroom and housed various types of ferns and other lush plants. Something white caught her eye and she approached the dense, flowering patch, recognizing two small statues sitting on the ground.

The sculpture on the left was of a sleeping goose, a gift Tryggvi had given as a tribute to Frigga, and the marble fox her father gave following the death of Loki. The two sat very close together, splitting the grass only to make room for their presence. The setting was serene, really. The fox was was alert, crouching low to the ground with its nose pointed forward. To the light elves, such an image was used to ward off the anguish following a person's death, and when standing over the sleeping form of the goose, it really gave the appearance of protection over those lost. While the two together had never been the intention of Tryggvi, the message of the fox and the goose felt all too beautiful. She wondered for a moment who placed the two together.

Alva wandered through the area for several moments more before returning to the palace for dinner.

The next morning, Alva worked with Eir as she did every day, only breaking when it was lunchtime. She returned to the palace and considered resting, as she was to aid in Odin's healing in the night, but as she left the dining hall, she saw Sif, with whom Alva had become familiar with. With Sif's strong personality and Alva's quick witted words, the two were quite close to what Alva could consider friends.

Sif heard Alva approaching and turned, smiling at the elf. "Ah, there is the girl I wanted to see."

Alva raised her eyebrows. "To know my presence pleases you is quite good." She spoke. "But I dare wonder why my appearance titillates you."

"Titillate?" A deep voice asked. Out of a set of double doors appeared Fandral. "Why, there is to be no titillating while I am not present."

Sif rolled her eyes. "As I was saying," she gave a sharp look to Fandral. "I was hoping to see you today. See, the warriors three and I are in a bit of a disagreement."

"And how may I be of service?" Alva noticed that again, her skills were in some way required. She tried to recall a moment in which she wasn't needed in her time in Asgard.

"Well Hogun believes that the people of Vanir are the most cunning in a fight. Volstagg believes it's the Asgardians. A bit too cavalier if you ask me." She muttered the last statement. "Fandral is inclined to agree with Volstagg, but I am uncertain."

"And?" Alva asked. "Your position lies where?"

"With the light elves. While I would normally be inclined to agree with Hogun, as the Vanir are a truly brave class, I have seen your tongue move in ways others could not comprehend, and I sense that translates well in combat."

"And what would you like me to tell you?" Alva asked. "My opinion? I would have to agree with Volstagg and Fandral. I have seen my people in combat, and where we fail, the Asgardians succeed."

"Here here!" Volstagg cheered from inside what appeared to be a meeting space. He snacked at a long table with assorted foods while Hogun sharpened a blade from a nearby couch. "There goes your theory, Sif. We are but a strong group!"

"But I didn't say strong." Sif corrected, putting her hand up to stop Fandral as he made to speak. "I said cunning. If there was ever a group like that, I still feel it's the light elves." She looked at Alva. "Do you care to prove them wrong? We don't have a Vanir to join the match, but we could determine the winner between an Asgardian and a light elf."

"A match." Alva parroted. "Between me and whom? I do not believe I could take any of you, no matter how 'cunning' I could be."

"We could spar." Fandral offered. "I can be quite gentle when I try." He smiled at Alva. "Or is the light elf convinced she is no match for an Asgardian like myself?"

Alva quirked her lip, weighing her options. As much as she would like to fight Fandral, just to see what the outcome was, Alva knew better than anyone the odds of losing. And as a proud creature, Alva wanted to try. Besides, Aghi had spent many a day trying to teach his sister to fight. Since the moment he picked up a sword, he wanted a sparring companion, and as the only other child of Tryggvi and Ragna at the time, Alva had been the perfect candidate.

"Alright." She responded, surprising Fandral. "But do not be gentle, for I will not give the same courtesy."

"Very well." Fandral gave a crooked grin. "Then we will meet at the courts in one hour?"

"We will." Alva responded.

"Come." Sif spoke to Alva. "We must find you something to wear." She took Alva's arm and led her away from the men and out to the building near the sparring courts. After a quick discussion with a dark haired woman, Alva was measured and given the smallest leather tunic the woman had to offer. The black coat still hung loosely on her small frame, but Sif managed to fasten it a bit tighter so it fit Alva well enough. She was given a pair of brown boots one size too big, and Sif helped lace up each boot while Alva braided the front of her hair back tightly.

"This is all precaution." Sif warned Alva. "As I do not wish to frighten you, I want you to know that the likelihood of needing such attire is very low. Ever the playboy, Fandral will not move to hit you, but rather prove a point."

"I imagined that was the case." Alva eyed herself in the mirror, wanting to laugh. The heavy, Asgardian clothing was quite foreign to her, as she was used to wearing linen and other light materials. In the leather, Alva looked like a child dressing up in her father's clothing. That is, if her father was an Asgardian warrior.

"Then I think you ready." Sif placed a hand on Alva's shoulder. "I wish you luck. And I certainly hope you win, as I placed money on the light elves."

"Well I must win now." Alva readjusted the coat for the third time. "This competition is no longer for my race but for money." The two shared a smile and headed to one of the many fighting rinks, which was no more than a dirt circle surrounded by a wooden fence. Fandral was already present and warming up with the help of Volstagg. The duo eyed Alva and Sif carefully, which was met with a somewhat obscene gesture from Sif.

To prove a point, Alva climbed into the ring and looked knowingly at Fandral. "Shall we begin?" She asked, taking the hilt of a thick sword handed to her by Sif.

"No warm up?" Fandral asked, twirling his own sword effortlessly. "Is that arrogance or wisdom speaking?"

"I do not know." Alva countered. "Perhaps it is just tactics."

"No matter." He spoke confidently. "We will find out shortly."

"The first to three touches wins." Hogun spoke sternly. "Anything drawing blood will result in a one point deduction." He put a hand up. "Begin."

While Fandral crouched and bounced from foot to foot, Alva had yet to move. She watched Fandral closely as he feigned left before returning to his original position.

"Care to make a move?" He asked Alva, tossing his sword from one hand to the other. "If you are to only stand there, then I do not believe it is a true match."

Alva only smiled. "We all have our methods."

"That we do." Fandral responded before quickly approaching Alva to hit her on the shoulder. With all of her strength, Alva lifted the heavy, steel sword to block his attempt. The metal resounded with a clang as Alva just barely managed to keep Fandral's sword from hitting her. Realistically, it was luck that helped her, as she did not expect the sword to be so dense, but to Fandral, it looked like she had predicted his attack and preemptively stopped him from executing his plan. It threw Fandral off for only a moment, though he reconsidered his next move. Alva hadn't changed positions and still stood, staring at him blankly. The fact that she gave no indication of how the match would go was distressing.

Fandral faked several more hits and noticed that Alva was slow when it came to a move quickly following another, so he landed his three points after several combinations of moves. As he touched his sword to Alva's arm, she smiled.

"Congratulations." She spoke. "You have landed your three hits, but I believe I've won the death."

Fandral furrowed his brow and felt a pressure against his chest. He looked down and saw Alva had both hands wrapped poorly around the handle of the sword, though the tip was indeed pressed just below his ribs.

Sif clapped and cheered for Alva as the petite girl dropped her sword from its position against Fandral, rubbing her shoulder for a moment.

"These are much heavier than I imagined." She handed the sword to Sif, who passed it to another. "How you fight with such strength is beyond my knowledge."

"And that is why you are the smart fighter." Fandral offered his congratulations. "Though I possess the brawn, I fear I was at your mercy. I have to concede. The light elves are definitely the craftiest fighters in all of the nine worlds." He bowed at the waist and Sif made a face.

"Do not try to back out now, you worm. You owe me fifty gold."

"You are all too stingy, Sif. Come now. The bet was purely social. Why, had I won, I would not have forced you to pay."

"But you didn't win." She clarified. "And I do expect you to pay."

After some groaning from Fandral, Sif received her winning money happily, helping Alva out of the leather clothing before ushering the group to the dining hall for dinner.

As she chewed on her fruit and nut bread, Alva remembered her duties she was expected to partake in after the meal, dreading the occasion. She considered drinking too much ale and feigning illness, but as she did not want to appear mercurial, she resisted the temptations and solemnly ate her dinner before excusing herself.

As Alva stood, she caught the eye of the Allfather as he too stood from his place. She removed her eyes from his and left the dining hall, slowly making her way toward a situation she only hoped she could solve.

* * *

**I know this is a weird update time, but I have a few things to do tomorrow and I didn't want to forget to update so I'm doing it now.**

**At this point, I feel like I'm beating a dead horse, but please comment. I love hearing from you guys and when I do see someone's comment, I do a mental happy dance because I like to hear from you guys. **

**Rad**


	5. Chapter 5

Alva stood in front of the Allfather's door, uncertain as to how to announce her presence. She thought of knocking but wondered if that would alert others. She wasn't ever certain if Loki had returned to the room before her, though she had stopped by her own room to change into more comfortable attire since she was to be working. Realistically, the room should have already been occupied since they left dinner at similar times. She needn't wonder long, however, as when she raised her hand to the door, it swung open enough for her to slip through. As soon as she was through, the door slammed shut and was locked smoothly. Alva glanced up to her right to see that Loki's facade had been dropped and he stood before her in his own form.

"I expect you found the room easily?" He asked quickly.

Alva nodded. "Yes. I remembered the path from the last time I came here."

"Good." He turned without looking at her, walking toward the bookcase Alva knew hid the deepest secret of Asgard. She followed silently and waited as he opened the passageway.

When she entered this time, Alva noticed the walls were lined every so often with lit torches, a warm light flowing through the hall and into the chamber housing Odin's body. Alva hadn't noticed before, but the room was quite large. It had several pieces of equipment Alva recognized from working with Eir, and plenty of space. The table the Allfather had been laying on was now surrounded by a large apparatus foreign to Alva.

"I imagine you are familiar with these devices." Loki spoke, making Alva jump. "Eir has taught you their uses?"

"Most." Alva responded. "This one," she ran a hand over the large, metal frame, "I do not know."

"Its application is simple. I have seen it used enough to work it myself, but I do not understand the readings." He stood next to Alva, pressing several buttons. As he did, millions of small dots appeared above Odin's form, resembling what Alva assumed to be the Allfather's internal features.

"We use it to determine if there is anything visibly wrong with the patient. This here," he pointed to an oblong cluster of specks, "is Odin's heart. It looks as though it is functioning correctly, but I cannot interpret his other vitals."

Alva squinted her eyes and looked closely at the diagram-like visual, knitting her brow together. "Have you tried his mind?"

"I have." Loki pressed several more buttons and the image shifted to that of a brain, which was surrounded by swirls of colors and light flowing through it. "I admit that I do not understand such an image."

Alva leaned in closer, reaching a hand forward before stopping. "May I?" She asked Loki, looking at him for a response. He nodded and she continued to reach, placing her hand through the image. She traced through the display, trying to remember all she had read in the books from the library. Everything suggested that the Allfather's mind worked perfectly. Except...

"This part here." She pointed to a small, almost unnoticed section of the frontal lobe. Loki made some adjustments so the image was larger and clearer. "Do you see how it is static? The rest of his mind is moving and changing constantly, but this minuscule portion is in stasis."

Loki looked closer and agreed with Alva. "It is odd. Do you know what it means?"

Alva quirked her lip and blinked several times. "I believe this is what is controlling his consciousness, or lack thereof. Though my guess is mostly intuitive, I know that the state of cognizance is based in the frontal lobe, and judging by this changeless fragment, I would be willing to support my theory until I learn it is incorrect."

"How will you work from that?" He asked, staring at the dull spot. Alva struggled to think of a way to explain her plan. Elven magic was a complicated subject, and an Asgardian would likely not understand her methods.

"I will have to feel for it." She explained. "While I have seen the problem, it is only in its physical form I can even attempt to heal." Alva looked up at Loki and saw he was staring at the Allfather, his brow knit together. "I know it's confusing." She tried to help the struggling man understand her skill. "I didn't understand it for the first several years. I trained under some of the best healers in Alfheim, and there was no connection until one day, I realized what I was doing wrong."

"It isn't that." He spoke. "I trust your skill. You have already managed to highlight a feature that I did not and it has not even been an hour. My concern is regarding what will come when you heal him."

Alva raised her eyebrows. "What will come? Do you think him ill? Will reanimating him only fix the physical ailment? Should we fear his return?" Alva harbored a somewhat irrational fear of the living dead after a poor experience with a trickster as a child. Her worries must have shown on her face as Loki gave her a sideways glance and twisted his lips into a smirk.

"Nothing poor will come to you." He answered. "You will likely be welcomed as the hero who saved the Allfather." The humor slipped from his voice. "Others will not be so lucky."

Alva stared carefully at the god. There were whispers of his doings throughout the nine realms, and because she was sane, Alva feared the man. He could kill her at any moment. Had he set his sights on Alfheim instead of Midgard, he likely would have killed her. But there was something vulnerable about him. No matter how forceful and sharp Loki was, there were moments in which he displayed his very rational fears. Despite the fact that he could so easily maintain his position as Odin, or become the new Allfather by force, he was attempting to save Odin's life, knowing that he may die as a result. That took bravery beyond that of a monster.

"Then I suggest you stay on my good side." Alva quipped, meeting his cold blue eyes blithely. "If I am to be a hero, perhaps I could put in a good word for you. If you don't maim or kill me, of course."

Loki laughed sharply. "Kill you? The daughter of a King? I may already have a death wish, but if my head is to be taken, I would like to keep it in the family."

"It would not be the wisest decision you could make." Alva smiled. "Though with your own soldiers fighting for my father, I believe you would have the tactical advantage, even after my death. And I suspect you would garner the support of several other realms in the process. With that much support, you could certainly rule whichever land you like."

"Are you trying to convince me to kill you?" Loki wondered briefly what the girl's goal was. Everything she told him would only make it easier for him to betray any agreement they had.

"Of course not!" Alva responded, realizing that in her drivel, she had suggested the benefit of her death, Perhaps she needed to cut down on her incessant chatter in order to avoid any other potential calamities. "While it is not the easiest solution, restoring the Allfather is by far the most noble."

"Well nobility is what I strive for." He paused. "I will leave you to work but know that I will not be far." It was a warning that Alva paid little mind to since she had no intention of manipulating the situation. As Loki left the room, Alva took several smaller machines sitting nearby and used them to determine Odin's state. On several occasions, Eir had shown Alva how to use the devices to gauge various aspects of health. The first machine she used determined levels of brain function. His numbers were within the normal ranges, albeit most were on the low side. Interestingly enough, his frontal lobe was reading on the high end of normal, despite the potential anomaly Alva had previously seen. She found some paper and ink, noting the differences quickly before running another test. The process was slow, and quite boring, but Alva was patient and knew that recording the information now would make her situation easier for the rest of her work. By the time she finished, it was nearly four in the morning and she was quite tired. Not only was her body used to sleeping much earlier than this, but her spirit as a light elf was waning thin in the late hours. Despite knowing that she wanted to return home as soon as possible, Alva thought it necessary to set guidelines of how long she was to work into the night.

She returned all of the equipment to its original locations and set her journal down, pausing to bow stiffly to the sleeping Allfather, even if he could not see her. Alva walked through the passageway, finding herself in a silent room when she stepped past the bookcase.

"I take it you are finished."

She jumped for the second time that night, startled at the omnipresence of the prince. Despite thinking the room was empty, Alva was met with a tired looking Loki who was entering the room from behind a set of doors.

"Yes." She was calm. "I fear my time is only so well spent when I reach this hour."

"Understandably so." Loki responded. "I imagine only those who work in the night are adjusted to such hours."

"That is very true." Alva admitted. "I should like to discuss hours of work, if that is acceptable."

"Your terms being?" He asked, giving Alva a stoic stare.

"My work with Eir is quite early." She licked her lips nervously.

"I'll move it." Loki said with a wave. "You work with her after lunch now. The morning hours are yours."

"And if I am to come here every night, I ask that I stay no later than two. My body cannot adjust to such hours."

Loki was silent, watching as though to measure her dedication. "Three." He countered. "You work six hours with Eir, you can work six hours with me."

"But I am a creature of light. We discussed that." She retorted, concerned for her well-being. "These late hours do not only affect my physical abilities, but also those that are mental. I will be of no service if I cannot think." It was rare that Alva stayed up past midnight. The exhaustion that occurred in the early hours was one that altered her mind in ways she did not like. Despite her knowledge of Loki's wrath, she feared that her body would break before he would have the chance to break it.

"Fine." He conceded, noticing the look in Alva's pale, grey eyes. That kind of strain was all too familiar to him. "Two. But I expect the work you do in that time to be outstanding."

Alva relaxed, glad her words did not fall upon deaf ears. "Thank you. And while I do not promise that I can give you the results you need, I do promise to do my best to achieve those results."

Loki gave Alva a weary look. "So careful with your words. I know the risk I took bringing a light elf to heal an Asgardian. I do not expect that you carry the cure. Only that you devote yourself to finding it. You may go."

Alva dipped her head and left Odin's room, wondering if she was visible to those around, though there were none wandering the halls at such an hour. Exhausted, she let her hair down and slid into bed without changing, her eyes closed before she even hit the pillow.

* * *

Alva fell into a certain rhythm within several weeks of beginning her new duties. She woke mid morn and after spending the rest of the morning and lunch with Sif and the warriors three, she walked to Eir's home, where she worked until just before dinner. After eating, and spending some time conversing with the others in attendance, she made her way to Odin's sleeping quarters, where she worked to find a cure for the Allfather's ailment. In the early hours of the next day, she returned to her room, where she crawled into bed, enervated from her long day.

The hours had begun to wear on her, physically, because she could not sleep until so late, and mentally, because she could no longer enjoy the sunrise as she was too tired to wake. Alva considered asked Loki for a week's break in an attempt to rejuvenate, but she feared that he would only lash out and demand she extend her hours further into the night, There had been several moments when he threatened to change her schedule in what appeared to be desperate efforts at controlling the situation. Alva wondered if pretending to be the Allfather was affecting Loki just as much as her work was affecting her. While she very rarely saw Loki in the form of Odin, the time she did see him seemed strenuous. He was stoic and sharp, two traits she remembered the Allfather possessing when she had met him all the years ago, but there were moments when he seemed hot tempered and yet quite haggard. Perhaps he should take a week's break as well.

"Good evening, Alva, who shines like the glittering sun which we praise every day, and mourn its loss in the night."

From her place at one of the tables in the dining hall, Alva looked up from her soup to see a somewhat inebriated Fandral. He stumbled over to the seat across from her, followed by his friends. "Good evening to you too, Fandral." She returned the greeting, watching curiously as the others, also intoxicated, tried to take the seats around Fandral. Even Sif was having a difficult time. "To what do I owe your visit?"

"Well, we were quite bored. So we drank a little." He gave her a fluid smile. "And I quickly realized this faux-quartet needed its fifth member." He produced a bottle of amber liquid and gave Alva a suggestive look before filling a glass with the dark liquor, accidentally spilling some of its contents onto the table. He took a long drink out of the cup before sliding it across the table to Alva.

"Oh that was absolutely vile." Sif commented, leaning her head into her hand. "Its properties as a disinfectant do not matter when your lips touch it, you pig." Her words were slurred and Alva was surprised she was partaking in such behavior, though it was enjoyable to watch.

"I do admit that I would want my own glass." Alva spoke carefully, having to tread into the reason for her disappearance after dinner for the first time. "But I prefer my right mind, thank you."

"Oh Alva, you poor, poor creature." Fandral continued, drawing his brows together dramatically. "You have not _lived_ until the finest drops of firewater Asgard has to offer have touched your tongue."

"I have lived quite a long while without such a taste. I am certain I can live many more without." Though Alva was curious of such tastes, she knew she could not even have one, as she still had to work that night, and her tolerance of Asgardian alcohol was quite low.

"How you wound me so, fairest Lady Alva." Fandral's eyes wandered from Alva to something behind her, drawing his attention away. With a fleeting smirk, Fandral excused himself from the table, followed quickly by Volstagg and Hogun.

"By the gods." Sif mumbled before looking lazily at Alva. "I fear I must go now. There's a poor servant girl who has been noticed by a certain flirt."

Alva glanced over her shoulder and saw that Fandral was indeed attempting to make a sloppy pass at a young woman. "I wish you luck." Alva commented. "He looks quite determined."

"If you should change your mind, we will likely be in the lounge overlooking the bifrost." With a heavy grunt, Sif stood and called after her drunken comrades, leading the group out of the dining hall.

Satisfied with her meal, Alva stood from her place and walked into the hallway, beginning the familiar path to Odin's chambers.

"Alva."

She turned at the calling of her name, spotting Odin himself trailing after her. She stopped walking and bowed. "I was on my way to work now."

"Yes, I know." He spoke quietly. "You have given your all as I have asked. For that I am grateful and I feel I owe you some sort of compensation. Though it is minor, I offer you the invitation to congregate with whomever you should like tonight in lieu of work."

"Oh." Alva was taken aback. Though Loki had never been cruel, he had always been merciless, so the proposal was a surprise. "Alright." She uttered slowly. "Thank you." She dipped her head and passed him as she walked back down the hall. She hesitated between returning to her room to enjoy a full night's sleep, or find her companions, if only to partake in their merriment. She decided on the latter as she heard laughter emanating from a nearby room.

When Alva stepped into the doorway of the lounge room, she was met with the rowdy greetings of the room's inhabitants.

"She has graced us with her presence." Sif joked, pouring a glass to the brim with the drink from earlier. "Come, my girl. Taste what we have to offer."

Alva took the cup from Sif and pressed its edge to her lip, taking a tentative sip of the liquid. It was warm and sweet, its flavor reaching all the way to her belly. She gave a small face of awe and disgust at the honeyed flavor, which was met with a round of cheers and encouragement to keep drinking. She took a second, more confident drink, and the alcohol went down smoother than the first time. It wasn't long before her mind began to grow disjointed and even the smallest details became entertaining.

Into the night, everyone shared tales and jokes that kept the room laughing for hours. Volstagg made a bet that he could finish a whole roast in less than ten minutes, which he failed miserably. Fandral had invited several other Asgardians and attempted to woo every woman. Even Hogun shared in the festivities, telling stories of war that were somehow comedic in his drunken stupor.

Alva enjoyed the company quite a lot, and even shared anecdotes about her home on Alfheim. Though the liquor had warmed her insides, as did the laughter of those around her, Alva could not help but imagine one more who would likely have enjoyed this night as much as Alva did.

* * *

**Sorry this update took so long. I got a job with weird hours so I'm trying to work around them.**

**And to answer morgby's question: My username is a combination of my favorite wizard, Radagast, and the island of Madagascar. Somehow, I felt they fit together quite nicely. **


	6. Chapter 6

In the early hours of the morn, Alva wandered through the palace, looking for her bedroom. In her intoxicated state, she let her body lead her, only to find that she was potentially lost and nowhere near her room. She attempted to retrace her steps, willing her mind to remember the path. When her feet fell into a rhythm, she trusted her judgement and followed the familiar path, approaching a set of large doors after several twists and turns. She made to open the door, but it didn't budge as she attempted to turn the handle. With a grunt of frustration, Alva pressed all of her weight against the door, her feet sliding across the marble floor. She leaned her head on the door, groaning quietly. Perhaps it would open if she spoke to it; convinced it that she was its proper owner and should open to her. When that did not work, she tried knocking. Maybe doors in Asgard opened if one knocked.

When she heard the lock click, she smiled triumphantly. With the door unlocked, she was only minutes from sleep. The door opened slowly and silently, teasing Alva until it was open enough for one's head to stick through. When she made to step through the space, Odin's face filled the gap, eyeing Alva curiously. She returned the look, registering that she was not alone at her door. When she realized who stood before her, she bowed at the waist, fumbling to remain on two feet.

"Your highness." She spoke. "Forgive my mistake." She stood straight, attempting to focus on the Allfather. "But what _are_ you doing in my room?"

"_Your_ room?" He questioned incredulously. "You believe this to be _your_ room?" He ran a hand over his face. "By the gods." He muttered. "I fear you are quite confused. This is my room. Yours is several halls over."

"But I took the path." Alva pointed behind her, her hand swaying lazily. "I am certain this is where it leads." She voiced, nonplussed.

"The path led you somewhere, but it was not to your room."

There were footsteps and voices down the hall, Odin, sharply looking at Alva before pulling her into his chambers.

"What-" She went to speak when Odin placed a heavy palm across her mouth, forcing her lips shut. When the sounds in the hallway disappeared, Odin sighed and dropped his hand, taking a step back.

"You have worked so hard to keep your reputation here clean. I doubt you should like to tarnish it in an instant." As he spoke, he locked the door and shifted his form into that of Loki, reminding Alva that Odin was still sleeping in a hidden room, unknown to the world.

"Oh." She spoke plainly. "I think I am drunk."

Loki raised his eyebrows, nodding slowly. "That would explain this situation." He agreed. "Though I must admit, you handle yourself quite well."

"Do I?" Alva responded. "That's so pleasant to hear. To think I am good at such a sport." She grinned, letting her legs fold as she slid to the ground wearily. "Mother would be so proud. Her little bird: a champion drinker. I do say, when did you grow so tall?" She looked up at Loki, wondering if like his shape of Odin, he could grow in size.

"I believe my appearance has more to do with your position." Loki struggled to contain a smile, both entertained and surprised by Alva's actions.

Alva looked down before patting her hands on the ground. "My my, I should remember getting here. Care to help a lady up?" She put both her hands up, stretching her arms to their full length.

Loki offered her an arm and she took hold, easing herself into a standing position.

"Thank you." She straightened her skirt. "For quite an intimidating man, you are surely a gentleman."

"Intimidating?" Loki asked inquisitively. "Why would you ascribe that term to me?"

Alva released a small laugh. "Independent of your history, you have quite a strong personality. I do not think most could compete with the words you speak."

"That is fair." He acknowledged. "But I know what I want."

"And you would go to any length to achieve your desired results."

"Which is not bad."

"But it is intimidating. Hence-" Alva gestured to Loki. "And you are just a bit scary." She made a small gesture with her thumb and forefinger.

"Scary?" Loki echoed. "Is that still independent of my actions?"

"I fear it is your nature." Alva sighed. "There is this look you get. Like...like..." She contorted her face, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips. "It is quite frightening. It is almost as if you shift your mind and fall into a place of acrimony."

"I see." He murmured, looking downcast.

"Perhaps it is not permanent." Alva corrected, attempting to mitigate his attitude. "Perchance you just need some form of relief. Some time alone. Some time away from this world and its duties. I think I do too." She looked at her surroundings tiredly.

"Was tonight insufficient?" Loki asked. He had hoped that the reward would be enough to lift her spirits. It had been quite evident that Alva was wearing thin in the past several weeks, and while Loki wanted Odin returned to his normal state, he could not do so at the expense of a guest of Asgard, let alone a Princess of another land.

"Oh it was lovely." Alva countered. "I enjoyed my time thoroughly, if you could not already tell." She joked. "But I yearn for more than one night of inebriated pleasures." Her eyes became distant as she imagined her paradise. "I should like to travel to Vanaheim. I have heard the fields there are quite a sight. Green as far as the eye can see." She spread her hand out in front of her, imagining the scene. "It would be quite the relief from this golden cage." She muttered, her eyes returning to normal. Silence fell between the two, Alva opening her mouth dramatically for a long yawn.

"I think you should return to your room." Loki suggested. "It is quite late and I do expect your return to duties tomorrow."

Alva blinked thickly before nodding. "I agree. Thank you for your temporary hospitality."

Loki shifted back into Odin's body before opening the door and guiding Alva into the hall. He watched as she took a moment to find her bearings before she quietly rejoiced and wandered in the direction of her room. He considered scrying on the young woman to be certain she returned to her room safely, but he decided against such action in lieu of returning to bed.

When Alva returned to her room, she beelined for her bed, not bothering to even change her clothes as she plopped down onto the comfortable mattress. The moment her eyes closed, she was asleep, only waking from her dead sleep when the sunlight forced itself upon her and she could no longer resist its rays. Alva pulled herself out of bed and drew a bath, unknotting her hair while the water flooded into the tub. She undressed and slid into the tub, trying to remember the previous night's events. After her first glass of firewater, the group had decided that it was only fitting to create a game around the drink in which the loser had to drink upon each loss. The tasks were mostly physical, which resulted in Alva failing at most of them. Toward the end of the night, it was apparent that Alva had taken in her share of liquor, at which point, Fandral gallantly volunteered himself to continue in her place. After that, Alva's memories became hazy, though she vaguely remembered returning to her room. The trip seemed to take quite a while, and she imagined that for a moment, she was somehow speaking to Loki, but she reasoned that since she spent every night with him, it was just a memory she recalled from a previous night.

Though her head pounded, Alva cleaned herself before climbing out of the tub, drying her body and dressing in a simple, mint green frock. She pulled her wet hair off of her neck and wrung it out before tying several braids from the front to back, letting the rest fall naturally.

She finally checked the clock in her room and noticed it was nearly time for lunch, cursing herself inwardly when she realized how late she had slept. Though she was not hungry, she attended lunch, smiling inwardly when three of her four companions from the previous night wandered into the hall tiredly. Sif winced when a plate clattered across a table somewhere, her shoulders dropping when she spotted Alva.

"Good mon to you." Alva spoke, smirking as Hogun closed his eyes briefly before turning around and leaving the dining hall. Volstagg sat next to Sif and immediately began shoving food in his mouth, blissfully ignorant to whatever pain he may have suffered after such a night.

Sif put a hand up to block Alva's words, resting her head in her hand. "Your...resilience surprises me. How such a small thing could drink so much and sit here as you do. It is unnatural."

"It is the nature of the light elves. We may be weak, but we are quick to recover." Alva took a long drink of water, the pain in her body much better than it had been when she woke.

"If only Asgardians could fare so well." Sif muttered. "Fandral won't even wake from his sleep. Why, if he saw you now, the oaf would likely not have been so noble in his efforts to share the burden of your game."

"I did not know the recovery would be this quick." Alva admitted. "Even I believed that I would be quite hungover this morn."

"We should all be so lucky." Sif quietly spoke, grabbing a glass of juice from a passing server. The lunch was spent in silence (as requested by Sif), and when it finished, Alva left and followed the road to Eir's home, where she learned how to treat a wound inflicted by a boar. Her day went very slowly, Eir having little work for her to do. When she returned to the palace, she avoided the dining hall or any gathering room where Sif and the warriors three might be lurking. Instead, she ventured into the gardens like she often did with her spare time and found a bench in the sun, where she sat and rested her eyes. The gentle rustling of leaves and singing of birds lulled her into a state of psuedo-sleep, which she enjoyed immensely after last night's events.

As she relaxed, Loki noticed her form from his place in the palace, wondering again if he was working her too hard. After all, she was a light elf and he made her labor in the dark. She had been quite patient, but that had likely been because of his intimidation, which Alva had suggested Loki used to get what he wanted. She was fairly correct in that assumption. Loki found that people most often responded through control the best. And others listened and followed him when he spoke. It was insulting when Odin pulled his support from Loki as a King. He may not have had the love of the people, but he had the respect. Which he lost after a series of poor decisions. With hope, his actions now would mitigate any past behavior.

Alva woke with a start as several birds began to quarrel above her head, realizing that the time had passed quite quickly and she had missed dinner. With a resounded sigh, she stood and wandered inside, briefly stopping by her room to pick up a cloak. The weather was starting to become chilly at night and she was unaccustomed with the drop in temperature, being from a place where the weather was constant for the most part.

She made her way to Odin's room and knocked on the door as she did every other night, Odin letting her in before dropping the facade and returning to his true form as Loki. They exchanged a brief greeting before Alva made her way to the secret room, getting to work on healing Odin's true self.

After her three months spent trying to wake the Allfather, all unsuccessful, Alva had begun a journal on Odin's condition, and used it to track his signs. They had changed little, and she was beginning to wonder if the Allfather would just heal himself when he was ready.

She sighed before setting down her journal, leaving the small room to gather her breath. The room became quite stuffy after several hours.

"Have you given up?"

Alva jumped at the voice and turned quickly, here eyes wide. She placed a hand over her heart as though to slow its beating, and swallowed slowly. She looked at Loki, who slightly amused.

"No." She answered. "It becomes difficult to breathe in there. The air is stifling and I cannot work." Her words were quite honest, even for a light elf, and she hoped that he would not be insulted.

"Ah." Was his only response. It worried Alva, as he was not normally a man of few words.

"I apologize. I will go back now." She began the walk back before he stopped her.

"That won't be necessary." Loki stared at her stoically. "You may return to your quarters."

"Sorry?" She asked, quite confused. Had she done something wrong? Would he send her home and revoke his soldiers? Her father would be furious.

"I understand that your form as a light elf means you wear thin in these hours. It would be unjust of me to force you to compromise your health to bring about a result that is clearly not going to happen overnight."

"Are you certain?" She asked, staring at Loki carefully. He wasn't normally a benevolent man, but she hoped the offer was nothing more than good will.

"Yes." He nodded. "I...appreciate the work you have done. I have looked over that journal you keep in there, and you document quite a lot. For that, and for trying as hard as you are, I am grateful."

"Oh." Alva spoke simply, quite surprised. Loki had never shown her any form of gratitude, even when she met him before he took Odin's place, and this requital was unexpected. "Well, I do what I can for the Allfather. And for you." She quickly added the last sentiment, realizing her statement sounded quite one sided. Though her allegiance lay with her Odin, Alva had begun to think of Loki as a gentle, yet rough soul that was in need of an ally, and in that moment, she was his only option.

"Thank you." He spoke quietly. "You may return to your room now."

Alva dipped her head and left the chambers, walking slowly to her room. When she arrived, she fell into bed and dreamed only of waking the Allfather from his perpetual slumber.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took so long. As usual, life gets in the way. Quick response/apology to Ellabie: Sorry there isn't as much of a connection between Alva and Loki as you'd like to see. I'm trying to build each character as their own without doing the cheat of "and suddenly they're in love." Hopefully you keep reading; maybe the buildup will make you enjoy the result more.**

**As always, please review. I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Rad**


	7. Chapter 7

Despite her hopes of returning home quickly, Alva's work on healing the Allfather moved rather slowly. The work became monotonous, Alva only realizing how long she had been away when she received an invitation to Unnr's coronation on Alfheim. She recalled telling her father that her trip to Asgard must end before Unnr's coronation. The invitation must have been her father's attempt at pacifying her annoyance as he was breaking their promise.

"What is that?" Sif asked as she approached Alva, who had been reading the card in the lounge area she had grown accustomed to. Two of the walls were absent to give view to the city and the rainbow bridge. It had been a place where her friends often relaxed, and when she wasn't in the gardens, she adopted the same habit.

"An invitation." Alva closed the paper, tucking it into her pocket. "A friend of mine is having her coronation on Alfheim. As I am still here, they have extended the offer of my return home to attend the festivities."

"That sounds lovely." Sif commented, pouring herself a glass of mead. "I have only heard of Light Elf coronations in passing. They last quite a while, don't they?"

"One week's time." Alva responded. "Each day is begun with a ceremony that brings the individual one step closer to their place in the royal court. The rest of the time is filled with music and food, and is simply an excuse to hold a lavish party."

"And what an excuse." Sif quipped, taking a drink. "Why, we Asgardians should adopt such a tradition. Though we don't need reason to drink, do we?" She looked at her cup before smiling guiltily at Alva.

"I don't believe you do." She stood, flattening her skirt. "If you'll excuse me, I should write my reply." Alva left the room and walked silently to the throne room, where Odin sat at his throne. She kneeled before standing.

"What is your reason for visit?" The Allfather eyed Alva with a look she had grown to know as one Loki would give her when he was curious.

"I have received word from my people." She began. "A dear friend of mine is holding a coronation in three days' time, and I should like to attend, if you so permit."

"And how long should you be gone?" He asked stoically, worrying Alva that he would not let her leave.

"One week. Eight days if I travel to Alfheim early." She waited as he thought.

"Very well. You may have ten days."

Alva looked up at Odin, surprised at his generosity. "Ten. Alright. Thank you." She bowed again and returned to her room, writing a response letter stating that she would arrive on Alfheim in two days. She gave the letter to a messenger and smiled at her good fortune. Ten days. While she had hoped that Loki would permit her the seven it required, ten days was outside of what she had expected. Perhaps the kind words she often offered Loki had worked her into his good grace.

After living in Asgard for a year, Alva's room had become quite messy, so she began to clean it, packing her belongings in preparation of the trip. After several hours, her clothing was back in its bags, and Alva was prepared to return home, albeit two days early. To distract herself, Alva sought out Sif and shared the news of her departure.

"Ten days? What am I to do with these oafs alone for ten days?" Sif was less than thrilled with the news, as she had come to lean on Alva to maintain her sanity when dealing with the warriors three.

"Perhaps what you did before I came?" Alva suggested, mildly amused. More often than not, Sif was complaining of her friends in some manner, so Alva was accustomed to such comments.

"That's easy for you to say." Sif folded her arms. "But you must have come for a reason other than to bring about my suffering."

"Yes." Alva nodded. "I should like to bring gifts to my family, and I think that you would like to participate in such activities?"

Sif's eye lit at the mention of leaving the palace. "Certainly. I would love nothing more than to accompany you." She placed her arm out for Alva to take. "Shall we go?"

Alva smiled and rested her hand in the crook of Sif's arm, something she had learned was common between friends in Asgard. The two walked to the shops together and began sorting through the vendors, deciding who would want what.

"And what of your sisters?" Sif asked after they had procured gifts for Alva's brother and parents. For Aghi, Alva bought a pair of leather bracers he might use when he practiced his archery. For Tryggvi, she purchased a gold clock that he could put in his study. And for Ragna, Alva found several bags of seeds for flowers that only grew in Asgard.

"I know not." Alva admitted. "My sisters are quite frivolous. They enjoy nothing more than the attention of others."

"Then dresses?" Sif suggested. "I imagine the clothing we have here would draw quite the looks on Alfheim."

"That sounds appropriate." Alva agreed. "I think they would like that."

"Alright." Sif smiled. "Then I know just the place." She led Alva to a shop several streets over that had a plan exterior that did not match its contents. Inside, the store was filled with vibrant fabrics with intricate designs and dresses that drew the attention of even Alva, who had previously considered herself rather plain in taste.

"These are beautiful." Alva murmured, running her hand over a violet silk with gold and green stitching that created a broad filigree over its course.

"Indeed, they are. I often come here when I need a special garment for an event. They do custom work as well."

"Lady Sif." A petite man stepped from behind a doorway, bowing to Sif. "To what do I owe your presence?"

"Alva, this is Tyro." Sif spoke to Alva before turning to the man. "My friend needs two dresses." Sif explained. "They are gifts for her sisters. Do you have anything of interest?"

He looked at Alva before nodding. "I am certain I can accommodate such needs. Would you like ready-made gowns, or custom?"

"I think ready-made." Alva spoke. "I am leaving in two days and need them before then."

"Ah." Tyro nodded. "Well come. I will show you what I have." He led Alva through the dresses while Sif meandered through the fabrics. "What would they like?" He asked, looking at Alva.

"Bothildr is rather...buxom." Alva explained. "She would likely want a dress to highlight her features."

Tyro gathered three dresses, all with detailed busts. "Is she of your complexion? Perhaps a periwinkle would be best."

"I think she'd like this." Alva pointed at the deep, wine colored, satin dress. Bothildr rather enjoyed wearing colors that contrasted her skin severely. She thought it made her look even grander.

"Alright." Tyro set the dress down on a table. "And the other?"

"Asta is quite beautiful. And feminine. Maybe something delicate?" Alva speculated. Of her sisters and her, Asta received the most attention for her appearance. Like her father, her hair was golden blonde and fell in perfect curls naturally, which meant she very rarely tied it back like most other elves. Her skin possessed a warm glow and her blue eyes were framed with perfectly dark lashes. When added with rosy cheeks and flushed lips, there was a reason Asta had several suitors at a time.

Tyro scavenged through his dresses, retrieving a blush colored gown stitched with gold and red roses. Alva nodded in agreement and Tyro set aside the dress before looking at Alva from head to toe.

"And I know what you shall wear."

"Oh no, I need not a dress." Alva protested. "These are gifts."

"As is this." Tyro presented a deep, berry colored dress. It was made up of lace flowers the size of Alva's hand stitched together, and came high up around the neck and and fell deep in the back.

"Wow." Sif spoke as she approached, abandoning her endeavors. "Alva, that would look stunning on you."

"Perhaps, but I don't need such a dress."

"But the dress needs you." Tyro pleaded. "A woman had it custom made, but by the time she came to retrieve it, she had nearly doubled in size. No one has fit in it yet, but I imagine you will."

Alva wrestled with herself, arguing that she was buying only gifts, but Sif pushed for her to purchase the dress.

"Alright." Alva caved. "I will buy it." Begrudgingly, Alva paid for her items and Tyro arranged for their arrival at the palace.

Sif and Alva left the shop and purchased several more gifts for Unnr and Alva's few friends before returning to the palace, both women's arms full of boxes. They left the gifts in Alva's room before walking to the dining hall, where they ate dinner with the warriors three. When they finished, Alva left first as she did every night. The others were always curious where she ran off to, but they assumed that as a light elf, she didn't stay up very late.

Alva headed directly to the Allfather's chambers, opening the door casually as she had done most nights over the past year. It took five months for Alva to become comfortable with her place treating Odin. One night, she felt a shift in Odin's state, and with a little help from her minor elven magic, she slightly altered his mental state, as noted by the slight activity present in the charts. She had only been able to do it once, and it was not nearly enough to wake him up, but Alva returned to the Allfather's chambers most nights to determine if he was open to the shift again. With any luck, Odin would recover after several sessions.

"Good evening." Alva greeted Loki, who sat by the lit fireplace. Alva took the seat next to him as she had become accustomed to.

"Good evening." Loki responded, taking a drink from his glass. "Are you preparing for your trip?"

"I am already finished, I must admit." Alva smiled sheepishly. When she was not inspecting the Allfather, she spent her time conversing with Loki. In a moment of honesty, he expressed that he was quite lonely as others only knew him in the form of Odin. Following that day, Alva made certain that she spoke to Loki every night. She understood that being alone could affect a person deeply, and she did not want that to happen to someone she had grown to consider a friend.

"That's quite eager of you." Loki commented with a sideways smile. "One would think you are rushing to return home."

"It has nothing to do with this place." She clarified. "This is my first travel away from home without any family. I left home believing that this was quite a temporary position, but clearly is has extended in length." The two were silent as they both stared into the fireplace.

"Do you miss your family very much?" Loki asked finally, looking at Alva carefully. She had expressed on more than several occasions that she felt quite different from her kin, but she was obviously keen to return.

"I do." Alva answered after a moment of thinking. "My days at home were filled with a constant cacophony of my siblings and friends. Though I mostly kept to myself, others would involve me and brought me from a place of solitude. I have my friends in Asgard, but that does not mean I do not miss my home."

Loki nodded calmly. "It was similar for me as well. I spent time reading and practicing my magic, and it was only when Frigga required Thor to bring me along on a hunting trip to Vanaheim that I developed the friendships I once retained for centuries with Sif and the Warriors Three."

"I think your friends would be open to discussion." The suggestion earned Alva a sharp look. "Well, you were friends for so long, and while the mistakes you made were catastrophic to many, we all have our faults we attempt to work through." When Loki went quiet, Alva wondered if he thought as she did. "Do you consider your actions to be mistakes?"

"What I did was intentional." Loki spoke stoically. Since his recent behavior, he had spoken with no one of what he did. Not seriously, at least. There had been several times that he spoke with Frigga and Thor, but each time had been because of anger. He felt defensive over something he had questioned doing before he even began. It was silly really, but the measures that Loki took needed to be justified. Even if they had been desperate attempts at gaining power.

"That is quite a measured statement." Alva retorted. "Of course your actions were intentional. You did not accidentally try to murder Laufey, or hold the Midgardians hostage and threaten their home."

Loki narrowed his eyes at Alva. Though she spoke only fact, her words had a habit of biting at the layer below the discussion. She was not one to war with in the form of diction.

"My apologies." She retracted her statement, knowing the stare she was receiving all too well. She was on the receiving end of the look more nights than not.

"I believed the measures I took were necessary. Should I have succeeded in ending Laufey's life as planned, I would be sitting, rightfully so, on the throne."

"Not rightfully." Alva corrected. "Certainly, you would be there, but at the cost of a lie."

"A minor one." Loki interrupted. "Laufey was certainly not innocent. The shedding of his blood would not be bad."

"Loki." Alva warned. He was becoming quite close to defending actions that were indefensible.

"Am I to believe you would argue on behalf of Laufey?" Loki shot Alva a look that suggested an argument, but she only smiled.

"I argue on behalf of my friends' nature. I would hardly suppose that you would want _me _to commit some atrocity in the name of justice."

Loki went to retort but he paused. "Friend? Do you consider me a friend?"

"Would I say I do if I didn't?" Alva smirked, sparing Loki a glance. "You know me better than that."

"I do not have friends." Loki sounded solemn yet resolute. "Others would care not to know me."

"Perhaps it is friendship born out of strange times, but it is a friendship, nonetheless." Alva amended when Loki didn't respond. "Unless you feel otherwise, of course. A friendship cannot belong to only one."

Loki didn't refute or support her statement, but only looked at the flames dancing in the hearth. "Before you check on the Allfather, I must warn you that tomorrow, you will invite him to return to Alfheim with you."

Alva was confused. Did he mean she was to tell her people of the Allfather's condition? Or did he plan on returning home with her as Odin?

No matter the case, Alva's excitement faltered, knowing that she would not have the solace she had so hoped for when she returned to Alfheim.

* * *

**So I don't particularly have an excuse for why it's been so long. Writer's block? Procrastination? School? I don't know. Can we just pretend it didn't happen? I hope you'll all forgive me.**

**Rad**


End file.
